It Will Take More Than That
by ChloeHeartless x
Summary: Jared has got it hard, he imprints on a girl who thinks he has anger problems and sever multiple personality disorder how can he win her over and make her change her mind about him. CANON Pairing's set around NM/Eclipse
1. Your Dreams Are China In Your Hands

I actually fell in love with Kim, while writing this as she is so 'under explained' in the books. I see her as someone who don't take no shit and is strong. I don't like it when people compare her to Bella, who winy and depends totally on others. So to clear things up Kim is _nothing_ Like Bella. A Big Thanks to my Room mates Kurtis and Joanne for checking this over!

* * *

**Chapter 1-When dreams start to come true in reality fashion.**

* * *

November 9th 2005 

"Kim get your lazy ass out of bed!" My Father shouted up the stairs pulling me out of my slumber. His loud raspy voice pissing me of. He never ever bothered my elder sister like this! It was like he was constantly gunning down for me. I rolled over and fell out of my bed, I cursed like a sailor before stubbing my toe on the edge of my door.

I had a feeling today was not going to be my day. I walked over to my wardrobe and sighed as I took in the shabby secondhand clothes and the tattered shoes. We didn't have much money... scrap that we didn't have any money.

I chose a soft blue jumper and some black skinny jeans that where a bit to small, but I would have to make do. I placed them on my bed and made my way to bathroom, tapping the door impatiently. I was in a pissy mood standing in the freezing cold with Cow printed bottoms on, and I was not going to take any of my sisters shit.

"Jo get the hell out of there!" I shouted banging the door with all my might. I could hear the shower turning making noises which indicated there was barely any hot water left. Jo walked out of the bathroom her hair styled and make up all perfect. She was known as the prettier sister and I was known as the girl just there.

You got used to stuff like that over the years but it didn't help having your drop dead gorgeous sister always swanning around with her natural harmony. I rushed into the bathroom quickly stripping and getting into the shower. Stupidly I had forgot it would start of freezing then warm up.

"Fucking Hell!" I screamed jumping out from the shower catching the shower curtain causing it to fall on top of me. My sister came running in, looking panicked before laughing so hard her eyes streamed and she was nearly on the floor.

As usual my Dad had not realized there was a west end drama developing upstairs. Like he would come to my aid anyway.

"What are you doing you stupid fool?" Jo asked carefully wiping her eye making sure not to smudge her make up.

"Trying to have a shower in peace so eff off" I hit her with the bottle of conditioner against her leg, shooing her away with my hand. I got up of the floor and got back into the shower, that could barely pass for warm.

There was a drop of shampoo left and I had to try and wash my knotty hair as thorough as possible. I felt like punching Jo in the face, she was sometimes so selfish a lot like our mother.

My Mom had left when I was 11 and when Jo was 13, she had simply said she was bored of being a mom, and had met someone who could give her a better life. So just like that she packed her bags and left. She didn't even consider the effect her absence would have on us. Jo had made sure _everyone_ knew how she felt, she would either break down crying or lash out angrily. My dad became a recluse and barely keeping himself together.

I didn't do any of these things, I just pushed it to the back of mind never thinking about it unless something triggered of the un-wanted memory. I quickly jumped out of the shower and opened the bathroom cabinet. It had precisely 2 pain killers 7 Tampax and some face masks. Doesn't sound like a lot but it saw us through.

I rummaged through the small make up bag on the counter and applied some eye liner and some blusher. I was not a big fan of make up unlike my elder sister Jo, It was not that I preferred the more natural look I just couldn't be arsed to get dolled up to go to school.

But I looked like I had been dragged through the pits of hell, so I had to make myself look at least half decent. I quickly ran to my room and put my clothes on. I scraped my hair back into a bun and shoved few grips to pull my very badly cut side fringe to the side. I picked up my books of my little draws next to my bed and made a swift exit.

I walked down stairs and saw my sister reading some magazine about the male mind, and my dad was reading his newspaper chewing loudly on his toast. Our house was tiny like _really _tiny. We had 7 steps acting as our stairs and then two tiny little rooms. There was another small room on the bottom floor which was my Dads, our whole house seemed to open and exposed. It was like a rather large shack, to put it nicely.

Our kitchen was so small we couldn't even fit a table in there. I usually ate up in my room and so did Jo, and dad usually ate in the living room watching our dodgy telly. We where like a bunch of distant room mates thrown together with the occasional chit chat and that was it.

We was a far cry from how a perfect family should be. I walked into the kitchen and look in the cupboards, nothing as usual not even bread.

"Dad we need to go shopping!" I said annoyed slamming the cupboard door shut.

"You can go tonight after school if you want something that bad" My dad shouted from the living room his mouth full of food.

I inhaled sharply through my nose before gritting my teeth together in a feeble attempt not to scream. I emptied the little piggy jar they kept on the kitchen window sill and just about managed to make 2 dollars and 50 cents.

I shoved the loose change into my pocket and collected my cell phone of the side, it was cracked and on the verge of dying but it kept me in contact with various people.

"Come on Kimmy Cakes" Jo taunted opening the door, she had on a pair of leggins and a small jacket with some cute gloves and ear muffs on.

It was the middle of winter and freezing cold, and she was going to go out dressed like that? I shook my head realizing I didn't have time to lecture her at the moment., I grabbed my large bomber jacket and my over the top scarf that was a hat as well. I brought it from the German market a few years back, when we had some sort of income, now we just lived of the state claiming whatever we could. I shivered as I felt the cold air hit me in the face. I hated the cold with a passion so deep it was unexplainable. Jo walked through the snow in her usual grace acting as if it was perfectly normal for someone with knee high boots on and barely any clothes on .

"Are you not freezing your ass of in that?'" I asked incredulously eying her cautiously.

"Yes but at least I look good" She flicked her hair back in a celebrity kind of way and swayed her hips from side to side.

I couldn't help but be jealous of her, she has curves and a bum and breasts. I was a skinny 'bum less' and flat chested girl. It didn't surprise me why no-one wanted me. My sister got _all_ the attention and all the hot popular guys. I got the gawky little nerds with severe acne and annoying voices.

I have only ever wanted one guy, Jared Holloway the most beautiful man to ever exist. I had first noticed him when we was started Middle school. He was small for his age but still perfect, his large dark eyes and his dark tanned skin. He was the definition of amazing. Not that he had ever noticed me, something I was used to and got over quite quickly but when I dreamed about our wedding and scrawled my name down in my planner with his surname.

I loved him more then anyone and it broke my heart every time he looked right through me. Not that I ever showed that I pretended to not know him either, but I still worshiped him from afar. I was so caught up in my little Jared world that it didn't register I was about to be ran over by a car.

"Kim" Jo screamed her voice sounding actually panicked instead of that high pitched girly squeal.

"What?" I looked at her with alert eyes wondering what she was screaming about now.

"You could of totally got yourself killed then!" she responded worriedly, walking up the main gate's of the school.

"Well I am fine" she gave me a look which told me she didn't believe me before swanning of up to her boyfriend. Callum Ramirez the hottest boy in school, also the stupidest and highly likely the one infecting the school with herpies.

Jo thought the sun rose and set in his eyes, and if you dared say other wise she would probably destroy your very being with her sharp words.

I walked over to my friend Kay, a cute quiet girl who didn't really do a lot with her life but fix up everyone's mess.

She was currently in the middle of a deep heartbreak and she was no longer her happy go lucky self, she was slowly self destructing. I was the only person who could still talk to her, as she was the only true friend I had.

"Hey Kim" Kay greeted puffing her cigarette into my face. I don't think she meant to do it, but smoking had become another habit of her's she told me shew as trying to destroy the cells that still loved him.

Did I mention she is very into maths and exact, to a point of it being plain annoying.

"Kay, a bit to early for the smokes" I tired to say it in a un catty was as possible but of course she took it the wrong way.

"You know what fuck you Kim OK? I don't need know sad loser telling me how to live my life" Kay walked off stumbling as she did.

I was probably right, today was not my day. The bell rang for the first lesson and I quickly rushed to be first in line, which meant I could get a seat near the front to avoid being caught up in all the drama in the classroom.

Jared hadn't been at school for two weeks and I couldn't help but worry something happened to him, but if he had died or something we would of known about it; with a school this small. It still didn't stop the uneasy feeling I had in my stomach, like It was knotting and knotting until my stomach felt so twisted I would end up feeling ill.

Everyone started to line up outside the classroom, chatting excitedly about prom which was over 2 months away. I wasn't going as no-one had asked me and I didn't want to wear a dress. Mr Qualino our Spanish teacher walked over and opened the door looking pissed of. He slammed his coffee down on the paper and glared at everyone in the classroom.

I sat at the front getting out my books and putting the on the table. I could feel the un-easiness in my stomach being to wear of as I settled into the lesson.

While Mr Qualino was speaking words in Spanish that I did not understand, I smelt the familiar smell of Jared's after shave. My heart began to race stupidly and my palms became sweaty. He walked through the door not taking in me or anyone else for that matter.

"And where do you think you have been?" Mr Qualino asked in his a heavy accent.

"D-Doctors" Jared mumbled stuttering, as if it was all a lie. I looked at him weird _something_ was wrong with him I could tell.

"Hmm, well sit at the front where I can keep my eye on you" Mr Qualino rolled his eyes and carried on with the lesson. Jared pulled out a chair next to me and sat himself down. It was then I noticed the changes.

His arms where much more muscular and larger then last time, his usually small frame had shot up to about 6'5 at least. And his face he looked like he had aged to about 23 maybe older. But even though I could barely recognize him I could still the old Jared in his eyes.

I carried on looking down at my hands so he wouldn't see my blush, and worked of the book in my lap, I hated the way I could be so brazen sometimes and then barely breathe around a boy. It was truly pathetic.

"Can you pass me the textbook please?" My disbelieving ears took in what they had just heard. Jared's strong husky voice had spoke to _me? _

"Yeah sure" I quickly gave him the text book accidentally brushing my hands against his. It was like an electric current running around my body wakening everything up. Jared hadn't moved his hand so I looked up at him trying to keep my cool and act as calm as I could. But when I met his eyes, things changed. He was looking at with an intensity that I had never been given, a look of shock, devotion and happiness played on his features.

His mouth was hanging open slightly and he looked like he had been hit over the head with a blunt object.

"Are you OK" I whispered softly looking at him. He shook his head slightly trying to get out of his daze, but it only slightly worked he still had the starstruck expression on his face.

"I am now" He smiled at me his perfect white teeth on show. I smiled just letting my lips form and not showing any teeth.

The lesson was over in a matter of minutes and we where packing up our stuff to go, Jared didn't even get up from his seat he was just watching me. I instantly got all conscious and was in a great need of a mirror in-case I had some massive zit or smudged make up.

"So when did you move here?" Jared asked nervously playing with his hands.

Hurt ran through me and so did anger, had I really been that invisible that he hadn't realized I had been here as long as him.

"I Moved here in Middle school you know 5 years ago" I was trying to make my self sound angry but it came out like a distraught sound. I was thankful for the bell as I dashed out of the classroom going to the study hall for my free period.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I was surprised when I turned around to see Jared, he looked at me with a sadness in his eyes. I found it hard to believe he was going to be cut up over forgetting I existed.

"What's your name?" Jared looked at me and everything seemed to tone down as if it was not here.

"Kim" I answered quickly not bothering to say my full name to keep up conversation with him.

"Well Kim would you like to go out sometime" I blinked rapidly as I tried to take in what he had just said. I had dreamt about this happening so many times and now it _actually_ was I didn't know what to do!

It was then I realized I was wearing a low V Neck sweater that exposed some cleavage and I could see why he had took a sudden interest in me. I could feel wetness forming in my eyes and my vision blurred. I swallowed hard and pretended to yawn so the tears wouldn't be so noticeable.

"Thank you for your offer but I am going to have to say No" I couldn't believe how stupid I was being I might never get this chance again! But I am not dating a guy just cause he has a sudden interest on my chest!

"Oh OK" Jared looked dejected and like he had just been punched. I instantly felt bad, but I didn't want to stay around his intoxicating presence to much. It would only make me feel worse. I walked away realizing everyone had go to lessons and the corridors where silent.

I made my way into the hall and sat on one of the comfy sofas. I couldn't even be bothered to get my books out. Jared had asked me out and I said no, I was the stupidest most pathetic person that walked the planet.

Before I could even tell she was here Jo, was next to me her usual bouncy little self.

"What's up Lil Sis" she looked high and her eyes where drooping. She has been taking marijuana and you could smell it one her like hell.

"Drug free you?" I said snidely turning myself away from her. Jo turned me back round holding my arm and forcing me to look at her.

"Chill Kim, I only had 3 drags of it, now I will be fine for the rest of the day" Jo smiled looking drugged and living in a dream world.

"Oh Yeah do you know Colby?" Jo questioned peering up at me with expectant eyes.

"Yes Colby Ritz why?" He was a hot senior a year older then me, and he was rarely ever at school and if it was it was for 4 hours tops.

"He want's to know If you want to go out with him sometime" Again the shock nearly crippled me as my mouth hung wide open.

"Oh for Jesus Christ is it 'Date A Kim Day'" I announced angrily, some people turning to look at me.

"He like's you and I already said you would--" I cut Jo of by flicking her in the head.

"What the Fuck Kim" she shrieked loudly. Everyone started to laugh, as a profanity was shouted out, people here where sometimes so immature it actually hurt me to be near them.

"No Jo, you _what the fuck_ you have said yes to a date I don't even want to go on!" I hissed under my breath.

"Well I apologize for trying to get you a social life the highlight of your week is when it's PE day and you get to see Jared topless!" she whispered sharply glaring at me.

It was then I found out that my life was going in a boring circle, doing the same things all the time and not having much time to do anything else. I truly felt like a looser and decided I should Join the Glee club right away.

"So will you just go on the date woman!" Jo's tone was more relaxed and softer but she still had that on edge tone to it.

"Why not like you said I need to do more but I am not happy about this" I agreed reluctantly, but my gut was telling me not to go of and be so stupid, but I felt like I was betraying someone, and I hated the feeling that came with it.

I didn't even bother and study that period and right through the lunch I remained distant and turned of, it was not until lunch time when I was pulled out my little world.

"Kim" I turned around to see Colby standing there smiling at me, of course his smile didn't have that weak knees affect like Jared did when he smiled at me.

"Would you be able to come out on Saturday your sister said you would be able to, but I just wanted to be sure" His voice stammered a bit to the end, and I found it quite adorable.

"Yes Saturday would be great" we where both smiling at one another before someone told me to hurry up. With only $2.50 cents I was stuck for what to get, so I decided on a cooking and some diet soda. I gave my money to the teacher on duty and she called me back saying I was 10 cents short and that the soda had gone up again.

"Don't worry here you go" Jared quickly gave her the 10 cents before looking down at me.

"You really need to eat more, I have got loads if you want some" Jared eyed my skinny frame with a worried expression on his face.

"Thanks but I am fine" I turned to walk away but he gripped my arm forcing me to look at him.

"Kim--" before he could say anything else Colby had walked over and pulled me out of Jared's grip.

"Is there a problem?" Colby took a protective stance over me, narrowing his eyes at Jared. Jared seemed to be shaking slightly, and he was breathing sharply through his nose.

"_Your _the problem" Jared responded his voice sounding lethal. I had never realized that Jared had anger problems and I backed away scared pulling Colby with me.

"Come on Colby leave it alone" I tugged on his arm harder before he finally moved away not taking his eyes of Jared.

I suddenly heard a loud bang from where we had just been sitting and saw Jared's food on the floor and the plates broken. I could hear him stomping down the stairs. The whole canteen went silent, and the only sound I could hear was the music out of someones iPod.

About 30 seconds later everyone was back to talking and discussing the sudden angry outburst from Jared.

"Are you OK?" Colby questioned looking at me carefully to see my reaction.

I nodded, I had never saw anyone look that angry at another person. Maybe in the film's where they had to pretend to be angry, But I doubted Jared was playing around.

I usually sat up in the corner with Kay, but because we where not talking I would have to sit on my own I sighed as I walked over to the corner chair and I quickly saw Colby following me. I let out a small laugh and sat down.

Colby sat down opposite me and putting his bags on the floor. He caused butterflies in my stomach and I was nervous to eat around him in case I did something gross. I began to break my Cookie carefully before hunger overpowered my mind and I wolfed it down.

Colby didn't really seem to notice and finished of his sandwich with a gusto. I suppose it was a boy thing not to care about what they looked like when the ate. By the end of lunch people where suspecting we where going out, and in some context I think we was actually a 'couple or what ever that word meant in the 21st century.

By the end of the day I was actually in a good mood with the exception of Jared, I would have to ask him what was his problem was. He hadn't noticed me for years so why was today so special?

I waited outside the school gate's for my sister Jo, who was known for usually getting after school detentions. But shockingly she came out of the school only 5 minutes after the bell, today was definitely giving me a run for my money.

We walked home in comfortable silence neither of us saying anything, I borrowed Jo my coat as she was freezing to death and I took her jacket and warmed myself up. When we got home, our dad was sitting in front of the fire eating some odd looking sushi.

The house was actually nice and warm, and I could see grocery bags in the kitchen, I could even smell something cooking.

"Hello Girlies" Dad said coming over and kissing us both the head. Me and Jo exchanged looks that mirrored each others. Disbelief.

"Pasta Bake is in the oven, I thought I would make you something decent instead of bean's on toast" Dad explained smiling at us both.

"We can still eat in our room though?" Jo didn't like eating around people, as she would usually throw half of it in the bin.

"Yes but it's the middle of winter and you girls need something decent in you both" Dad walked into the kitchen and pulled the massive bowl full of hot pasta out and out it on the side. Me and Jo went upstairs to get changed into our comfy clothes preferably the one's we didn't care if we got messy.

But before I could go downstairs Dad brought our dinners up on a tray with a glass of soda next to them.

Me and Jo both stood there with the tray in our hands looking dumbfounded, before walking into our rooms. I dug into mine enjoying the taste and the warmth it left in my stomach. I turned on my tiny TV that barely had any signal except for the Channel 1 and 3 where my faveourite shows where on.

I was caught up in the bitch fight happening in eastenders when my little cell phone went off, vibrating loudly.

I quickly put another mouthful of food in my mouth and opened the text.

_Kim, I am so sorry about today Please forgive me_

_Jared x_

I spat the food out before nearly choking to death, Jared had text me? I closed my cell phone shut not bothering to text back. I refused to date a man with anger problems and obvious multiple personalities. I wanted a little bit of normalcy in my life, and going out with Jared was not going to give me that. I finished of my food but it tasted like cardboard by the time I was finished.

My whole life had revolved around making a stupid dream a perfect reality and when it started to come true I didn't want it. Because only ever in a dream can things end happily ever after.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! I really want to carry this story on and your response will make that happen!**


	2. Why Do All Good Thing's Come To An End

WOW! I am pretty shocked of the feedback of this story! I was expecting like 5 reviews max and then that was it, but I am really glad it is actually starting of fine! Thank you for everyone that reviewed your awesome! Each chapter will be the title of a song I find fitting.

I am updating this so late as my roommates (gay/lesbian) kept me up all night! Who knows maybe there turning each other straight.....

A **Big** Thanks to my Beta Laurazuleta 18! I might go into Jared's POV after this but I a not sure, it's whatever you guys want.

* * *

Kim's POV

I woke up for the first time in a very long time feeling refreshed and calm. The past week had been quite good, if I took away the Jared incident. He had not been at school for the rest of the week and despite my budding romance with Colby I couldn't stop myself wondering if he was OK or if something had happened, or even if it was my fault, though it was a stupid thing to think.

Life had actually been good, dare I say it or not a lot of people had actually started to take notice of me which was probably because of me 'dating' the quarterback of the football team. Most people foolishly thought that high school stereotypes where fictional but I could assure you they weren't. If you weren't thin and pretty you were nobody, simple as that.

My week had also been good as well; Jo and I had realized my Dad's happiness came from the fact that he started seeing a woman. He even brought himself a new suit just to take her to dinner in Port Angeles.

Everything seemed to be looking up for our family and the past seemed to have been forgotten, which was good as we all needed a fresh start. I got up of my bed and went to the bathroom, I stopped dead when I saw that the bathroom was unoccupied, I stood there for about a full minute before making my way in.

I turned the shower on and began to strip; I turned around and was shocked to see my sister sitting in the corner of the bathroom, tears in her eyes. I praised myself for not taking my Bra of because this would be really awkward.

"Jo what's wrong?" I asked worriedly crouching down to her level. She let out little sob before wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"I'm Pregnant," she looked at me waiting for my reaction. My eyes were as wide as saucers as I took in what she had said.

"You Idiot!" It came out as an instant reaction but I immediately felt bad after saying it. She didn't need people having a go at her or lecturing her, she had enough problems now, and she didn't need me calling her an idiot.

"I know," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. I didn't even bother to ask who the dad was, Callum had been her first time and I knew for a fact that she would never cheat on him. But I couldn't say the same for him though; panic ran through me quickly as I realized she could be riddled with some STD.

"Oh my god what if you got HIV or something?" I was looking at her body shaking with sobs, but it seemed the second I said that her sob's became howls of pain. I would kill him if he had given her something.

"Do you think I haven't thought about that?" She screamed throwing her pregnancy stick at me, it clipped my head and cracked when it the floor. She looked at me with empty eyes, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

I leaned over and hugged her, holding her as close and tight as possible to my chest, I could feel tears strolling down my cheeks as it hit me that my sisters life could be in danger and that having a baby could jeopardize her life prospects.

I felt my heart break a little at the thought of what my sister had to face, I looked down and I couldn't see a sign of her being pregnant. Maybe she could keep it that way for a while, and try to keep it from Dad for as long as possible.

I could only begin to imagine what he would do, he would either kill her or force to have an abortion and considering my sister and me leaned towards the more peaceful aspect of life, her only way out was if Dad killed her.

I tried not to think about that but it was still something that had to be considered.

"Does Callum Know?" I asked kissing the top of her head. I could feel her shaking it and I rolled my eyes she was so stupid sometimes.

"He dumped me last night," she said sadly pulling out my arms to sit up.

"Well, he still needs to know he is going to be a Dad!" I demanded angrily before continuing "Why should you have to give up your whole life while he carries on living his life like nothing happened?"

"Kim just shut up OK!" she stormed out the bathroom slamming her bedroom door. I ran my hands through my hair and got into the shower. Thankfully it was warm and I let the heat soothe my annoyance away.

I quickly finished up in the shower and got dressed; I took little care over what to wear as my mind was too busy thinking of Jo to register anything else. I knocked lightly on her door before letting myself in, she was wrapped up in her blanket asleep, with tears stained on her cheeks.

I knew she wouldn't be up to coming to school so I was going to have to take in her History project, I didn't want her screwing up that as well. My dad was still asleep and I could hear his heavy snores coming from the next room.

I didn't even bother getting something to eat, I just left the house deciding to get to school early, maybe finish some extra work or something. I started walking and cursed myself for not putting my gloves on. I kicked the now ruining the perfect white sheet covering the ground and continued kicking it while I went, but before I could carry on punishing the snow I fell over smacking my chin of the ice cold floor.

"Kim!" I heard someone shout. I saw Jared running towards me with no top on, he quickly scooped me up holding me in his big, strong and hot arms.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes making sure I actually wasn't in another one of my ridiculous dreams. But I wasn't, I was actually in Jared's arms in the middle of the forest, now all he needed to do was pin me up against a tree and my dream would be completed.

"Shit! Aren't you freezing to death?" I inquired taking in his half naked form and his shoeless feet! Was he mad? Maybe he wasn't at school because of Pneumonia.

"I run a high temperature," He answered honestly, when I pressed into him, it was like being next to a heater.

"Wow you're really hot!" I exclaimed out loud covering my mouth quickly knowing it had came out in the wrong way.

"Why thank you Kim," He said in a playful tone. We both turned to look at one another, our eye's meeting for a long second before I broke his gaze and looked away. I hopped out of his arms, my body already missing the warmth of his arms.

"I heard you're dating Colby," Jared brought up causally fiddling with his hands.

"We are not dating," I responded instantly. Jared looked at me before raising his eyebrows, and smiling at me causing my heart to go into overdrive.

"You can do better than him anyway," Jared said with a unknown passionate sound to his voice that made the hairs on my neck stand to an end.

"I can't, have you seen me recently? I am hardly Cheryl Cole!" I couldn't believe I was actually telling him this, but I put it down to the fact that I had just found out my freaking sister was pregnant.

"No, you're better" he said sincerely, taking my hand in his hand. My stomach did back flips and my heart started to beat like crazy. He smiled softly at me, his eyes lighting up as if he were in some sort of euphoria.

But I wasn't going to let this happen, if he truly liked me then he would have to do more then hold my hand. I pulled my hand out of his and started to walk in the opposite direction, I just remembered that school was the other way. But I would look really stupid so I opted for the loner route to school.

I was a bit hurt that he didn't chase after me but I didn't dwell on that too much, I sighed realizing I was going to have to walk about another extra 20 minutes.

I was about step out into the main road when I heard someone beep their car horn loudly at me; I looked behind and saw Colby pull up next to me in his black whatever.

"Fancy a ride" He said it in 'Danny Zuko' kind of way waggling his eyebrows. I let out a small laugh, before climbing into his car.

He took my hand into his and started to rub his thumb over the front of my hand. It was the same hand Jared had held and it didn't even compare to the way my hand felt in Jared's. I pushed that thought aside and intertwined our fingers.

We got to school about five minutes later, all the cool popular people greeting us. I went to let go of his hand when we got out of the car, but he tightened his grip and looked at me with big eyes. I carried on holding his hand, but I knew people where going to start thinking we were really dating.

I was confused some part of me wanted us to be together and then the other part like 90% of my body was still reeling from what was going on with Jared. I had been in love with him since I was 11 and that didn't just go away overnight.

"WOO! Hot Damn!" Callum wolf whistled making crude notices and laughing his stupid little head of with his mates. I noticed that Sadie Melendez the school slut was latching herself onto his arm.

"Kim," Callum called before adding "Tell your sister sorry about dumping her, we just weren't working out and I didn't really want to catch anything of her," he finished cynically. Everyone went silent and no-one seemed to move or talk.

"Dude you mean to say she is, you know, infected?" Gordon asked one of Callum's friends, he looked absolutely disgusted and it made me flip out.

"No Callum you can go and tell her that you stupid little prick! Don't you dare speak about my sister like that! She has never had sex before you so you have more chance of being riddled then she has, you filthy man whore! And for the record people my sister said she has seen bigger dicks on new born baby boys!" I stated watching Callum go a deep red and listening to everyone's roaring laughter. Even Sadie pulled away from him.

"You'll pay for that... slut," Callum walked past me purposely hitting my shoulder. No-one seemed to follow him but a few die heard wannabe's.

"That was cold Kim," Colby whispered into my ear.

"Well he deserved it, the prick," I emphasized on the word prick before walking off to my first lesson.

The day shot by quite quickly and to add to Callum's humiliation they had put up posters around the school nicknaming him 'Tiny Cock'. If he hadn't done what he did to my sister this would not happening and I would feel sorry for him.

I was in the library studying for my exams, when I saw Jared opposite me on the computer. Silence was the key if you wanted to work in here, but I am guessing that doesn't apply to erratic heartbeats.

"Hey," he said on a low breath barely audible.

"No talking allowed," I chastised gently enjoying playing cat and mouse with him.

"Sure Sure I get 'ya," He smiled another breath taking smile at me. I looked down, my blush spreading to all over my body.

I wanted to punch his smug face and stamp on it, I think he knew the affect he had on me and he was using it to his advantage. Of course something had go and interrupt me, my phone started beeping loudly his kind of annoying polyphonic ring tone.

I looked at the callers ID and saw that it was Jo, and if it was any other day I would have rejected it and beat her ass. But with what went on this morning I didn't really want to.

"Jo this better be good," I whisper-shouted into the phone.

"Something has happened to Dad" she answered back her voice panicked.

"What do you mean something has happened to him" I quickly collected all my books and shoved them into my bag pack literally running out of the library and through the corridors.

"Where is he now?" I was already halfway out of the gate and running in the direction of home.

"Forks hospital!" I saw across the road a bus coming towards me and I quickly dashed over to the Bus Stop and jumped on board.

I never even knew there was a bus stop around hear let alone one to forks!

"I am on the bus now; I will be there as soon as I can!" Jo cut the line off and I sat down at the back clutching my torso in pain. I don't think any of us would be able to cope if my dad died, he was the only parent we had left and he meant everything to us.

My mind conjured up the worst as I got closer and closer the hospital, maybe he had been hit by a truck or fell down a flight of stairs, or shot. Even through deep in the back of mind I knew these where unrealistic.

The bus literally dropped me outside the main doors and I quickly dashed in bumping into a nurse, I would've said sorry but this was an emergency.

"Michael Deagen," I rushed out breathless to a plump nurse sitting in front of the computers, she put her glasses on and began to type like mad.

"Room 18 ICU," she answers in a proper tone. I ran into an elevator and pressed some sort of weird ICU and tapped my fingers impatiently against the metal doors. I ran out as fast as I could, trying to swerve everyone out of the way. I ran right past room 18, having to steady myself as quick as I could before walking in.

My heart stopped beating for a second, this wasn't happening, I chanted in my head hoping this would be an awful nightmare.

I saw my Dad lying down looking all weak and frail and hooked to some weird machine that beeped every few seconds. He looked so fragile that if you touched him too hard his skin would rip.

"What happened to him?" I asked walking over to him and stroking his hair.

"Stroke, I heard him coughing and moaning on the floor," Jo started to say but tears quickly consumed her.

"A stroke," I croaked out. If he recovered it would still be no good, as he would not be able to move properly or live his life the same again.

"He is on life support," Jo announced before clutching to her heart and breaking down. I swallowed a huge gulp of air; it burned my throat painfully but I just welcomed the pain and began to pace the small room trying to get a clear head. Being on life support meant you either had a tiny chance to recover or they were just keeping you alive so that you family could say goodbye.

But I wasn't ready to say goodbye, not yet at least! He was only 47, and that was way too young to die, he wouldn't leave us, not like this. My chest began to tighten like I couldn't breathe and my Knee's began to wobble. I clutched to the bed railing, trying to keep myself standing upright, just when everything seemed to be looking up for us…

"Dad, please don't leave us!" I begged stroking his forehead tenderly.

"Kim what are we going to do?" Jo asked clutching her stomach as if she was shielding her baby.

"Try and think positive!" I couldn't cope with hearing the down side to it, so I would have to make do with hope.

I remembered studying 1700 literature and I thought about a quote that really got me thinking.

"Hope is the worst of evil, as it prolongs the torment of man."

But all we had was hope and to lose it now would be game over and we weren't going out without a fight. The doctors told us we couldn't stay and that we had to go home, by this time it was 8pm, everything was cold and dark.

They gave us a taxi ride back as we didn't have any loose change on us, we both sat there in uncomfortable silence until we got home. I thanked the driver and followed Jo who had just run out into the house.

"They said we can go and visit him again tomorrow," I said trying to make small talk with her.

"If he is alive by then" she muttered before walking up the stairs. Again my heart began to beat against my chest; I had the feeling my ribcage was going to explode.

I rushed into the kitchen and sat on the little wore out stool, clutching my chest. I didn't know what any of us would do if he died, we didn't have a Mom or any extra family. Jo being pregnant didn't help things and there was no way we could possibly bring a baby into extreme poverty.

I started to sob into my hands letting all the anger and pain I had felt over the years come out just when I thought life was finally giving us a break, it did this to us. Over my loud sob's I could hear howling which made me instantly jump up and look out the window.

The howl sounded pained. I could see the silhouette of a wolf in the distance and I stumbled back shocked. Dad had always told us wolves never came around here, but here it was in the flesh.

I wiped my tears and carried on looking at the rarity in front of me, I got closer to the window but the howling had stopped and I could hear it running off into the distance. It felt weird while observing the wolf my pain numbed... well not numbed but like it wasn't even there.

Oh great, I am on the brink of losing my father and also going mad, way to go Kim. I went up into Jo's room and saw her just laying there, her eyes wide open, she looked scared and disgruntled.

"It will be OK you know?" I said, trying to and comfort her but it came out sounding more like a question.

"What about my Baby?" she asked in a childlike voice. I was stuck I could tell her to fight for her baby and then I could tell her to get rid of it.

"You need to do what's best for you at the moment and having a baby, well that's not the best for you," I quit talking when I saw her horrified expression.

"So you're suggesting I have an abortion!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

"No well ...I don't know!"

"Just get out Kim" Jo flicked my arm in her way of hurrying me out. I got up and slammed the door; I heard something crack but I didn't even bother inspect it.

My life which was on an all time high yesterday had now gone so far down, it would be deemed humanly impossible.

I sat down on the sofa and my phone started to ring, I looked at it and it was an unknown ID. I quickly flipped the phone up and answered.

"Hello," I said gruffly.

"Kim," It was Jared's husky voice sounding all scared and panicked.

"Jared what's wrong?" I forgot all about why I was upset in the first place and began to worry about Jared.

"I am fine, I heard about your Dad I wanted to see if you where OK"

"Well, look I'm fine thank you," My tone sounded professional and I think Jared guessed that.

"If you need anything at all call me," He didn't say it like a request; he more or less demanded it. I frogot he was a man prone to angry outbursts so I guessed it would be safer to just go along.

"Sure, thanks for calling but I am really busy with stuff," Wow Kim, very convincing.

"Okay Night," He said the last word sweetly as if he hadn't just made a harsh demand on the phone, which backed up my theory he did have multiple personality disorder.

I disconnected the line and dropped it on to the sofa. I really didn't get why Jared was suddenly interested in my life. Maybe he was crazed stalker; he fitted the profile according to an episode of Criminal Minds.

My mind stayed occupied with thoughts about Jared, when I figured I shouldn't waste my time on someone who had only noticed me because of a bit too much exposed flesh, but then again, why would he care so much?

I picked up the paper and started to look for jobs, because if my dad did pull through he wouldn't be able to move for a long time, and with a possible baby on the way, it was the only option left.

If possible I hated my Mom more than I ever did in these minutes of job searching; she left her family when things got a little hard. While she was swanking around the world, living off a 90 year old billionaire, we where scrimping and saving everything we could, while she just went around spending it all.

Life just wasn't fair.

* * *

Please Review! I got 15 reviews for the first chap so it's only fair I get 15 for this one or more....


	3. A Freak Like Me

A/N Thanks to my beta Laurazuleta18 :D, this is Jared's POV as I wanted to explore his character a bit more. The song title credits go to _Sugababes -Freak like me. _My roommate Kurt was dancing to this song at 6 am in the morning, the joys.

* * *

I woke up with the same restless feeling I had been experiencing for the past two weeks. My head throbbed like it had been banged with a hammer and my whole body ached as if I had been running around for hours.

Imprinting was a bitch.

My life had been so different these past few months that the idea was still sinking in.

My first time phasing being one of the most traumatizing things that has ever happened to me, especially because it was supposed to be a part of my 'destiny' and that it was in my 'DNA' as my alpha Sam liked to put it.

But when I imprinted it was like all the pain I had been feeling washed away, like it was never there, all the doubt, sadness, anger and confusion, simply went away.

Seeing her beautiful face for the first time was something I would never forget. Her deep brown eyes filled with so much love and expression filled my heart with an unknown joy. Her beauty was something you would find on a runway or a magazine not in a small reservation.

But I had to go and mess it up by acting like the biggest dumb ass that had ceased to exist.

I was truly shocked when I found out she had been going to the same school with me for the past 5 years, surely I would have noticed someone that beautiful.

I blamed it on being too busy with my budding social life to pay attention to anything else but getting laid. But it still pained me to know I didn't even know who she was, even with the late night stalks.

She was like me minus the freak wolf gene; she was pretty poor and had a broken family.

My Grandma brought me up as my Mom and Dad where too young to have kid so they dumped me on her.

She did everything she possible could for me and in my eyes no-one was better than her until I met Kim of course.

_Jared,_ Sam asked while he interrupted my thoughts.

_What's up Alpha, _it was supposed to come out in a light joking tone but it sounded like a failed laughter.

_Paul Kneller has just phased,_ I instantly felt bad for the guy not even moody assholes like him deserved this.

I tried to find his frantic thoughts throughout my head but I could only hear my own and Sam's.

_I managed to calm him down enough so he could phase back, you have been out of it for the past two hours, _and Sam stated worrying over my state of mind.

_Girls,_ My very first thought of a _girl _was Kim as she was the only one I could see.

Sam looked at me sympathetically before running off into the trees, I felt him zone out and I began to go through all of my jumbled thoughts again.

Did I even want an imprint? They were supposedly your other half but all I had gotten from my imprint was the cold shoulder, I mean really, what did I do in my first life to get all of this?

I was kidding myself, she could get any man she wanted and I doubted she was going to settle for someone like me.

A genetic freak of nature, which ironically had large overgrown muscles and a face that made me look like a man and not a teenage boy. I got bored of being on my own so I ran to the La Push border and phased back.

I was walking down the street with no shoes or top on in the middle of autumn, hence one of the reasons I was a freak.

"Jared," I heard someone call my name out, it was like a wind chime blowing in the distance. I turned around I was shocked to see it was Kim, she looked amazing in some cute skinny jeans and a baggy tee shirt that covered her flawless body.

"Oh hey Kim," I reminded myself to breath in and out, in and out. She eyed me warily before continuing.

"Aren't you freezing cold in just that?" she looked me up and down her eyes lingering for a short while on my chest. It sent chills down my spine even causing goose bumps to rise on my arms.

"Nah, it's caused by genes for me to run a higher temperature then everyone else," I couldn't lie to her it just didn't seem right.

"Well couldn't we all use your genes," I think she meant it sarcastically but it didn't stop me from laughing. She had made a tiny joke and I was laughing at it like it was the funniest thing I had ever heard.

I was such a looser.

Kim looked at me awkwardly and she shifted her weight from foot to foot. It hurt me knowing that I was making her feel uncomfortable, I was supposed to protect her not make her feel stupid.

While silently cursing myself I didn't notice the car that pulled up beside us bibbing crazily.

It was her sister Jo I could see her face in perfect clarity, a sign she was in pain.

"Kim come on we need to get to the hospital its Dad" She said worriedly biting her nails. A look of dread ran across Kim's beatific face causing my heart to crack a little at the sight.

She shot me a look of apology before quickly jumping to the car.

I inhaled a sharp breath through my nose my fists shaking slightly. If her dad died she would have no-one and the very thought of someone not being able to help her made me sick with anger and worry.

I could feel the wind blowing in all directions and it was starting to drizzle, I managed to get my anger under control before setting off to Sam and Emily's.

If I were to phase near Emily then I would probably kill her or be killed by Sam.

I ran at inhuman pace towards the end of the woods stopping at a tiny little home with flowers surrounding it. It was a cute little house I suppose that made you feel welcome.

I didn't even bother knocking I just walked in swinging the door a bit too hard causing it to slam against the wall.

"Damn it Jared watch it OK?" Sam said angrily looking a little pissed. It was then I saw Emily cropped up on the kitchen counter with some of her buttons un- done.

It didn't take a genius to realize what they had been doing.

"Oh I apologize did I interrupt anything?" It was nearly enough to make me forget all about my problems.

Sam growled at me while Emily suppressed a laugh. It was fun winding people up especially when you were in a pissy mood.

"Is there any food?" I asked carefully watching Sam's reaction. Emily jumped up of the counter and handed me a muffin out of the oven.

It was double blueberry muffin, my favourite. She smiled at me warmly before walking over to the sink and doing what women do at the sink.

I was caught off guard though when I smelt a vampire. The sickingly sweet scent invaded my nostrils making me heave.

Sam smelt it to as he sniffed the air; a look of disdain clouded his face.

Emily looked confused and she was probably wondering why we were getting so worked up.

"Emily do not leave this house promise me you won't," Sam pleaded frantically with her. She nodded weakly before passionately kissing him on the lips, _how freaking wonderful._

We both quickly shot out the door phasing on the spot, we began to run through the forest becoming blurs to everything around us.

I could see a redheaded vampire running through the forest bouncing of trees; it would have been an elegant sight if I didn't want to kill her.

She sprinted to the edge of the mountains before throwing herself of it in a dive. I heard the splash of the water and rocks falling down. Sam smacked the ground with his paw hissing angrily.

We could have jumped in there after her but we needed air and that leech didn't.

We hastily made our way back to Sam's house where the scent of the blood sucker still lingered in the air.

I felt a sharp pang of pain run through me as if something wasn't right and I had a feeling it was something to do with Kim.

I was still in the middle of phasing back when Sam rushed into his house, I was pretty sure he ran in there nude. I could hear the 'I loves you's' and the 'are you ok' all that imprinting worry and relief coming out.

I felt jealous would I ever have that sort of connection with Kim or was I just destined to be alone? I truly hoped it was the first option as living alone was something I didn't fancy doing.

I didn't even bother going back into their house as I knew that they would probably shoot me if I interrupted their sex time.

My Grandma didn't know about me being a wolf and I was sure that I going MIA all the time was not helping her blood pressure. I wanted to tell her so badly that I had to cover my mouth.

I walked into my cosy home and found my Grandma sitting on the couch watching 'who_wants to be a millionaire' _she was eating some tomato soup with a cup of water next to her.

Hearing my arrival she muted the TV and walked over to me giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"And where have you been Mister?" she asked pretending to be angry. I hated lying to her as much as I hated lying to Kim, she just didn't deserve it.

"At a friend's house we were playing a few video games you know boy stuff," I said dismissively.

Her face looked relieved at my answer like she had been expecting to hear something awful like I was out doing drugs like she suspected at first.

"Well being a woman I wouldn't understand 'boy stuff,'" She gave me one last kiss on the cheek before sitting back down. I could smell fresh lasagne cooking and my mouth instantly watered.

I got a bottle of root beer out of the fridge and some cherry coke; I downed it all in less than 5 minutes.

I was about to crack open another bottle when my Grandma walked in taking it out of my hands and pouring it into a glass. She got my lasagne out and set the table up for me.

She was truly a saint sent from heaven above. I was about to dig in when my phone vibrated loudly.

_Hey sorry about just leaving you like that earlier x –Kim_

I smiled at the little kiss at the end before quickly texting back.

_Seriously don't worry about it, how is your dad? X_

I waited anxiously for her to text back as I played with my food not being able to eat it with my appetite gone. I nearly jumped when my phone went off.

_He is OK he just took a bit of bad turn but he should be OK x_

_Good xx_

I know putting two kisses was girly and pathetic and desperate but I was indeed a desperate man and if it made her soften against me then I didn't see the problem.

I dug into my dinner and in less than 5 minutes it was gone. I was still hungry and I wanted more but I hated asking my grandma for anything.

I looked over at the time and saw it was 7:30 pm and realized I only had half an hour left until patrols.

Which meant having to make up another lie just to get out of the house; I looked over at my grandma as my heart tugged slightly.

She looked so pale and worn out that her appearance took me back a little, and knowing I was adding to all the stress she felt made me feel physically sick.

I was going to have asked Sam if he could make Paul patrol, I needed to look after my grandma and keep a good eye on my phone in case Kim texted me.

I sat down next to Grandma putting a blanket over her half asleep form; I turned her slightly so she was on her back.

I kissed her on the head before creeping out of the door. It was raining heavily and there was also thunder and lightning but I was determined to seem Kim.

It didn't take me long to get to her house, the imprint pull I felt to her guided me the whole way. I could smell her peachy scent and it made my entire body tingle in pleasure.

I knocked on the door checking my breath and running a hand through my hair. Kim answered the door in a pair of tiny shorts and a tank top.

I managed to pull my eyes away from the glorious sight upon me, and to look at her angelic face either way it was just as good.

"Jared," she said surprised looking at me with joy filled eyes. The sight took my breath away and I couldn't believe the beauty she held.

"I just came to see if you were alright," I stammered over nearly every word before sighing and enjoying her reaction to me saying that.

"I am fine thanks ..." she began to say but stopped pushing the door away slightly. I felt a lump form in my throat as I caught the scent of another man. I could feel my anger rising as my imprint instincts kicked in. I barged past her and saw Colby whatever his surname was sitting on the sofa with no top on.

I could feel my muscles starting to bulge and stretch as my body prepared for the phase. He gave me a smug smile, but when he saw my face he cowered away like the little dick he was.

"Jared get out right now you can't just barge in!" Kim shouted angrily getting right up in my face. Our lips where less then inches apart and if moved slightly we could be kissing.

I could tell she was thinking the same thing as she quickly backed away.

"Just go Jared," she didn't look me in the eye as she said this, but it hurt all the same. And her wish was my command.

I left shame faced and angry wondering what they were going to do. The thought of Kim sleeping with another man made me feel so sick I actually thought I was going to throw up.

I made my way home feeling rejected; sometimes I wished I was just a normal boy with no freaky shit happening to me. Or my soul mate, my life partner not wanting anything to do with me.

Life was a bitch an evil conceited mother fucker bitch. It was also a selfish whore that couldn't let people be happy.

I jumped up to my window entering my tiny ass room with a bed I barely fitted on and clothes still on the floor.

I got into my bed and curled up like a baby, I hadn't felt this depressed in my entire life and I let it hang over me like dark cloud.

…...

I woke up the next morning feeling worse then I usually did, I was in pain all over, even my little toes were in pain. Even my heart ached; I looked over and saw it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

Even my natural body alarm hadn't waked me up; it proved how much agony I was actually in.

I forced myself out of bed and to the bathroom, I splashed some freezing cold water on my face but not even that could wake me up. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw a different face staring back at me.

I had heavy bags under my eyes and stubble that I didn't remember being there yesterday. Heartbreak was forcing me to age rapidly hopefully leading me to my death.

I sighed at my suicidal thoughts and suddenly wanted to kick myself for actually thinking like that, I always called people who commit suicide selfish. So killing myself would be hypocritical.

I went back into my room and threw myself down on my bed, I looked up at the ceiling and thought of ways to get her to _Love _me.

I could profess my love for her while standing on the cliff tops? Or I could tell everyone at school through the microphone.

I didn't really cared how I told her as long as I could get her to love me back.

I could discover a new drug that helps stroke patients regain full mobility after having a stroke.

She would have to love me if I did that, but I would also have to take double science so maybe I would just leave it.

I was a pathetic looser with nothing better to do but plot ways on how to make someone fall in love with me.

I kept looking over at my phone like I was half expecting Kim to walk through it, like the people in the cartoons.

So I was startled when my phone went of loudly the polyphonic ring tone hurting my sensitive ears. I looked at the caller ID, it was Kim!

"Hello," I said a little too excitedly.

"Hey," she replied her tone reserved. There was small pause before she started talking again.

"Jared I really don't get your behaviour, one minute you're like walking right past me ad not even knowing I exist, to getting all protective and jealous cause I am with a boy," she explained her voice sounding slightly breathless.

"I am so sorry I don't know what came over me I would really like for us to be friends though?" I prayed to god she would say yes.

"Friends is ... Good" Her voice sounded slightly disappointed like she was expecting more. A weird silence settled over us and neither of us knew how to break the ice.

"Well I will see you later then," she finally said, my heartbeat was faster than a speed train and I was thankful for her being on the phone.

"Ok then Bye," I waited about 13 seconds before the phone went off, I could tell she felt something towards me or she wouldn't of waited that long to end the call.

I was putting my entire woman reading magazines into practice as I remembered some of the things woman might do.

I was obviously going to have to subscribe to woman weekly if I wanted to keep up with girls like Kim.

For the first time since I imprinted I felt hope… all because of reading woman magazines it was sad and very very pathetic. But it had finally gotten me somewhere with my imprint, so I just had to wait and see.

* * *

**Review! **hopefully I will have the next chapter up sometime next week :D BTW Sorry for the short chapter this chapter was just a way to get Jared's feelings across. Kim or Jared's POV for the next chap?


End file.
